


Warnet

by revabhipraya



Category: Scrambled (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Apa sih Hosea, Drama, F/M, Gombal, Gombal Mulu, Gombal gagal, Humor, Padahal Baru Kenal, Pokoknya Gombal, Random & Short, Sabar ya Visi, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, gagal romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 04:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15744252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/revabhipraya
Summary: Hosea pergi ke warnet.





	Warnet

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:**  Scrambled ~We Are Scrambled!~ © lintankleen. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
>  **Warning:**  AU.

.

.

.

Hosea mendecak pelan menatap koneksi internet di rumahnya yang sangat membuat frustasi. Sudah satu jam lebih dia berusaha mengunggah komik buatannya ke situs baca komik terbesar di Indonesia, berarti sudah satu jam pula dia diberikan harapan palsu. Setiap kali gambar yang diunggahnya mencapai angka 99%, selalu saja gagal.

Kesal, Hosea membanting laptopnya ke kasur. Diambilnya kunci motor, dompet, dan  _flashdisk_  berisi  _file_  gambarnya untuk diunggah ke internet. Cowok itu akan menumpang ke warnet saja.

Setibanya di warnet, Hosea terlebih dahulu mendaftarkan diri ke resepsionis (kalau dipikir-pikir, namanya keren amat). Di balik meja kecil itu duduk seorang perempuan berambut hitam sebahu yang menurut tebakan Hosea, adalah penjaga warnet saat ini.

 _Cantik juga_ , batin Hosea sambil tersenyum kecil. "Siang, Mbak."

"Siang, Mas," jawab perempuan itu sopan sambil mengalihkan fokus dari komputer yang ada di meja resepsionis. "Ada perlu apa, Mas?"

"Mau pake internet," jawab Hosea sambil menunjuk bagian dalam warnet dengan kepalanya. "Langsung aja apa gimana, Mbak?"

"Boleh liat KTP-nya dulu, Mas?"

Hosea mengernyit. "Buat apa?"

"Prosedur di sini gitu, Mas," jawab perempuan itu. "Gara-gara banyak kasus penyalahgunaan  _game online_ , sekarang cuma yang di atas 17 tahun yang boleh main di warnet ini."

Meski merasa aneh, Hosea tetap mengeluarkan KTP-nya. Tidak sengaja matanya menangkap tulisan kartu nama di atas meja. "Ini, Mbak ... Visi?"

Perempuan itu mengangguk sembari menerima KTP Hosea. "Wah, hari ini ulang tahun, Mas?"

"Eh?" Hosea melirik kalender di atas meja. "Lah? Iya juga, saya sampai lupa."

Visi tertawa pelan sambil menyerahkan kembali KTP Hosea. "Selamat ulang tahun ya, Mas."

"Makasih, Mbak," balas Hosea sambil ikut tertawa. "Oh iya, jadi gimana, nih? Saya boleh masuk?"

"Silakan, Mas," angguk Visi cepat. "Langsung ambil aja komputer yang kosong. Lagi sepi juga, kok."

Sebelum melangkah, Hosea melirik ke atas. Dilihatnya kipas angin yang diam tak dimanfaatkan di langit-langit warnet. "Ng ... Mbak, kipasnya boleh dinyalain, gak?"

"Oh, boleh, Mas." Visi buru-buru menekan tombol di atas meja. Kipas angin di langit-langit itu seketika menyala. "Panas ya, Mas?"

"Iya, nih," jawab Hosea sambil melirik Visi. "Apalagi sambil lihat Mbak, kan hati saya jadi ikutan kepanasan gitu."

"Silakan masuk aja, Mas," sahut Visi cepat sambil memasang tampang kesal setengah ramah. Ralat, inginnya kesal tapi harus tetap ramah pada pelanggan.

Sejak saat itu, saat Hosea datang dan Visi sedang menjaga warnet, gadis itu pasti minta digantikan oleh orang lain untuk sementara. Trauma, sepertinya.

.

.

.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Diambil dari prompt #4LuckyPrompt dengan kombinasi: Komikus - Warnet - Kipas - Ulang Tahun. Meski elemennya gak kental, tapi seenggaknya dapet lah, ya xD
> 
> Semoga suka! Ditunggu komentarnya!


End file.
